Pretty Fundoshi ☆ Aku MaLen
thumb|388px Pretty Fundoshi Aku MaLen es una canción original de Vocaloid y perteneciente a la saga AkuMa, donde es la segunda canción. En esta canción, Len ha sido transformado en un demonio pervetido y es su turno de humillar a la gente, pero su rival Aku MaRin no se quedará atrás. Info de la canción *'Intérprete:' Kagamine Rin y Len, thumb|right|300pxMegurine Luka, KAITO *'Música:' UniMemo-P *'Letra:' UniMemo-P Romanji How are you! oresama akuma so! "aku maren" Where are you? konnichiha dare wo na! ijimechau? New face namaiki aoi fundoshi otoko! kyou koso isshoni futari de wagaya no ruru wo oshie charou! mikketa ano ao fun mafura douyatte shinnyuu shiyouka shouji nantebucchigitte totsugeki shichaeba ii janai (yo!) akuma ha suteki akuma ha muteki nani yattatte akumateki (yes!) sorejaa isshoni tsukkomu zo ( o!) (4!) 1 2 3 da! ikasu oresama akuma so! "aku maren"! erai konnichiha daikangei shiteyarini New face ikemen aoi kyuto naoshiri youkoso warera nomotohe kawaiga tteyaruze ehhehhe o, obake ?! nandakononurunurushitano! nannandayo o mae ra da, dare dayo dare to kika recha damacchi yairenai oresama ha so! puriteiburifu (hosi) aku maren Merry person and happy to see you so much hajimemashite (Fu Fu!) purezento nanika wakuwaku surune oi kakugo shiyagare! (hieeee) marin dakeha kocchi kon na! and exciting shoutai! purezento da uketoru gaii akuma no chikara mise teageru (rinrenraririn suku mizu majo tsu ko ni nariyagare!) (uwaaaaaaa) ...are? hayaku nuge yo. e? fundoshimo jama da. eeee?! osa etero iessa! na , nani suru ki...? ikki ni hiku zo! oyameninatteo daikansama! yoidehanaika! yoidehanaika! hehhehhe areeeeeeeee! ...oi nandefundoshi kasanegi shitendayo. ichi mai ja kokoro motonakute... ... mou ikkai! iessa! iyaaaaaaaaaaan! tamaranai toma ranai (so!) His scream is pretty nice (nice!) ...shikashi koitsu igai to jishukisei hoi suku mizu! yoshi kita! ... are? do shitanda ittai nannandayo o mae ... kore, suki kamo nande koitsu ha ... konnani kawaii ndayo! madowa sareruna oresama ha dare da dare to kika recha damacchi yairenai oresama ha so! puriteiburifu (hosi) aku maren! Merry person and happy to see you so much kono fuku naradouda? (Fu! Fu!) hentai aidoru machigai nashidana uooooooura! Leen! (gyaaaaaaa!) ¶☆▽◆＠ξЯ！ (kigou)(hosi)(kigou)(kigou)@xi(Russia)! ore no purezento wokonnakotoni ...! yu, yuukoukatsuyou da! ... ara, yoi monoga ochi terujanai so, soreha boku nofun ... sokono majo tsu ko! haiitsu! kono igaiga ni haka seteyare! haiitsu! sokono tako! iesu osa etero iesu, mamu! gyaaaaaaaaaaa! ... se, semete kirei na hou de ... a, igai to jishukisei ... gya! Merry person and happy to see you so much ... jane! nanda kore! shinjin ijimewoshitetahazunanoni kuso! burifu yori yoi ze temee! Pretty & Happy & Congratulation Len! mezame tao mae notameni kyoku wo paku ... youishi tekitandakara utai yagare! myujikkusutato aa boku no utagoe ga yami wo tera su hikato narimasuyouni (o mae mo utae!) aa boku no utagoe ga minnani aa boku no utagoe ga minnani egao wo todoke masuyouni egao wo todoke masuyouni hou ega tari nwa! Σ（ﾟДﾟlll） soreyo! fun daramottokono koe deru kana!? gya ^^^^^^ ! gya ^^^^^^ ! nanigoto degozaru? kiran na, naniwo ... guaaaaaaaaa! Letra en español ¿Cómo estás? Yo, el gran diablo, ¡eso! Aku MaRen ¿Dónde estás? ¿A quién vamos a gastarle una broma hoy? Una cara nueva, engreído, ¡el chico del fundoshi azul! ¡Vamos a enseñarle juntos las reglas de nuestra familia otra vez hoy! Encontrado, ese chico del fundoshi y bufanda azul ¿Cómo podemos entrar a ese lugar? Rompamos y cortemos cualquier shouji ¿No es divertido sorprenderle rompiéndolas? Los demonios son lindos Los demonios son invencibles No importa lo que haga, ¡es diabólico! (¡sí!) Bueno, entonces vamos a romperlas juntos (¡oh!) 1 2 3 4! Daa~~ ¡Genial! Soy el mejor demonio, ¡eso! Aku MaLen ¡Soy el mejor! Hoy vamos a darle una gran bienvenida Cara nueva, hombre guapo, lindo trasero azul Bienvenido a nuestro lugar, voy a cuidar bien de ti (ehehehe) ¿M-monstruos? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Q-qué sois?! ¡¿Q-quiénes sois?! Una vez me preguntes quién soy, ¡te lo tendré que decir! Soy el gran, ¡eso! Pretty Fundoshi Aku MaRen Persona alegre y feliz de verte Encantado de conocerte ¿No estás emocionado por lo que te está sucediendo? Hey, ¡estate preparado! (Hieeee!!) Todos, todos, venid aquí y reuníos (¡Vamos!) Pero las MaRin, ¡NO VENGÁIS! ¡Es un maravilloso espectáculo y un emocionante servicio! Es un regalo, mejor aceptarlo El poder de un demonio, ¡te mostraré! RinLenRaririn! Conviértete en una majoko, ¡traje de baño escolar! (Uaaaaaaaah!!) ...Eh? Rápido, desvístete ¡¿Eh?! El fundoshi también ¡¿Eeeeeeh?! Sujétalo ¡Sí, señor! ¿Q-qué vais a hacer? ¡Voy a tirar de él (fundoshi)! ¡Para, por favor! ¡Gran Juez! ¿Hay algo que objetar? ¿Hay algo que objetar? Areeeeeee!! He he he... ...Hey, ¿porqué llevas dos fundoshis superpuestos a la vez? Porque con solo uno me siento inseguro... ... ¡Una vez más! ¡Sí, señor! Yaaaaaaaah!! Imparable, ¡no puede parar! (¡eso!) Su grito es muy lindo (¡lindo!) ...Pero este tío... es inesperadamente... Aquí está el bañador escolar. ¡Sí! ¡Allá va! ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con este tío? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ...Creo, ¡que me gusta! ¿Por qué es este tío?... ¡tan lindo! No debe seducirme, ¿quién soy? Una vez me preguntes quién soy, ¡te lo tendré que decir! Soy el gran, ¡eso! Pretty Fundoshi Aku MaRen Persona alegre y feliz de verte ¿Cómo es este traje? Debes haberte confundido con un Idol pervertido UAAAAaaaauRa! LEeN! (Gyaaaaaaa!!) &%#@& ¡Haciendo esto con mi regalo...! S-solo le estoy dando un buen uso... ¡Oh, mira! Cayó algo bueno por aquí E-eso son mis... ¡Hey, la Makojo de allí! ¡Sí! ¡Haz que este cabeza-hueca (Len) se ponga esto! ¡Sí! ¡Ese tako de allí! ¡Sí! ¡Sujétalo! ¡Sí, señora! Gyaaaaaaaaa! ...A-al menos, escoge algo de la esquina más bonita Ah, inesperadamente Persona alegre y feliz de verte Gya-! ...¡NO! ¿Qué ES ESTO? Se supone que le iba a gastar una broma al novato ¡¡Por Dios!! ¡Es más bonito que la ropa interior! ¡Idiota! ¡Muchas, felices y felicidades, Len! Por ti, quién ha despertado Apóyame con una canción... ¡Cántame una canción que yo siempre haya querido escuchar! ¡La música empieza! Ah, mi gran voz, iluminando la oscuridad, complace junto con la luz ¡¡Tú a cantar también!! Ah, espero que mi gran voz haga que Todo el mundo sea feliz y sonría ¡No es suficiente MOE! U-ueh!! ¡Eso es! ¿Si les obligo, cantarán mejor? Gyaaaaaa!! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Ki-ran! ¡¿Q-qué estáis...?! Guaaaaaaa!! Categoría:Musica Categoría:Vocaloid Categoría:Saga: AkuMa Categoría:Canciones de Kagamine Len Categoría:Canciones de Rin Kagamine Categoría:Canciones de KAITO Categoría:Canciones de Luka